


cocoa

by bipolaryangxiaolong (rosesandcinnamon)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, photographer velvet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/bipolaryangxiaolong
Summary: “I’m Coco. Velvet, can I buy you a coffee?”
Velvet smiled.
“Sure, though I prefer-” she laughed, “cocoa, actually.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Eagle!

“Excuse me?”

Coco looked up from her morning coffee-and-newspaper to see a woman with a camera and a shy gaze.

“Hi, um, I’m a photographer, and I’d just like to ask if I can take a few pictures of you. The light is beautiful out here.”

Coco’s lips twitched up into a smile.

“Sure. Want me like this, or should I-?”   
“No, stay exactly like that. Keep reading your paper.”

She nodded, and went back to her reading. The photographer did her work, crouching on the ground to take a few shots, almost lying on her belly once or twice. Coco watched her behind her sunglasses, and had to smile at the immediate reaction when she took a sip of her coffee. It took a little while, but she exhausted the available angles, and the light was changing rapidly.

“I think I’m done. Would you like to see?”

Coco sat up in her chair, putting her paper down and taking her sunglasses off.    
“I’d love to.”

The other woman sat down next to her, and Coco took note of the expensive camera next to the worn clothes.

“Here.”

She turned the camera so that its display faced both of them, and her finger laid on the control. Coco couldn’t help but be amazed. She had been right- the light was gorgeous, and her own beret and curl and glasses laid against the early morning sunshine cut an impressive profile. There were more, ones where the light shone through the metal patterns of the table, ones where she had focused on the sprawl of her legs over into the next chair, boots imposing at the end of long legs. Her favorite was where she had gone to the other side, capturing Coco’s face in the light. The planes of her face looked soft and gentle, something she wasn't accustomed to.

“These are gorgeous. Do you have a business?”

She smiled.

“I’m a photojournalist. I do a lot of it for fun, though.”

Coco nodded.

“What’s your name?”

“Velvet.”

She offered her hand, and they shook. 

“I’m Coco. Velvet, can I buy you a coffee?”

Velvet smiled.

“Sure, though I prefer-” she laughed, “cocoa, actually.”

They went inside, and Velvet tugged at her hair while Coco paid. 

“Thank you…”

She winked in response, and her cheeks flushed. Once Velvet had her cocoa, the two went back to the table outside. 

“Can I see more of your photography?”

“Sure! I have a blog, let me pull it up.”

She took out her phone, and Coco again noted that it was shabby next to her camera. She tapped it a few times to get to her blog, then handing it to her so she could see. There was the average landscape photos, along with many photos of people, but there was always something special about them. The angle, or the way the light filtered in, or lines that drew her eye through the photograph.

“Velvet, you must be so dedicated to your work. These are beautiful.”

“Thank you!”

Coco gave her the phone back, and put her head on her hand thoughtfully.

“Do you think you could do fashion photography?”

Velvet tilted her head.

“Maybe. I don’t think it could be too different.”

“Well, I run a clothing store,” Coco said, taking a business card out of her wallet and handing it to her, “I’ve been thinking for a while about getting pictures taken of my clothes. Seeing your work made me want to do that more.”

Velvet nodded.

“I work best with people, do you have models?”

“I have friends.”’

She laughed, and Coco was surprised at the sound. She smiled back.

“Velvet?”

Her brown eyes widened over her cup, and she swallowed her mouthful before answering.

“Yeah?”

Coco leaned across the table.

“Can I take you on a date?”

Her cheeks flushed immediately, and Coco felt her heart flutter. Velvet took a moment to reply, but her shy gaze met Coco’s.

“I'd like that.”


End file.
